Soul Societies Untold Story
by Amollion
Summary: This is an original story based on the Bleach Anime some of the favourites do appear but its based around a custom character i created, its about how one ordianry guy who becomes a soul reaper and his best friend becomes his worst enemy. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Greetings my name is Antono Rosamaro I'm a high school student living in Japan my father was from England and when he died a year ago I've bin living in Japan with my mother. I had no idea that coming to live in Japan would be as adventures as its about to become.

"Antono, Antono"

A ruler then came flying through the air and hit him on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for" Antono shouted

"You shouldn't daydream in class you know, for that I want you to read from page 42 from your history book I'm sure you've learnt Japanese writing by now"

That's Haruhi she our teacher she quite weird and has a my way or high way personality.

"Knowing that half bred slum he barley knows Japanese"

That's Hideki he's so up his own ass sometimes its unbelievable.

Antono picked up the history book and threw it at Hideki hitting him right in the eye and knocking off his chair.

"Can you read it now" Antono said laughing

"Why you son of a-" Hideki jumped at Antono

The two of them started punching it out and the teacher Haruhi just stood there watching.

"Shouldn't we stopped them miss" said Matsuo the class rep

"Those two are top of the class in karate if you want to get in the middle of them go ahead"

"You two stop this at once your acting like children" Matsuo shouted

"Who asked you, you ugly cow" shouted Antono

"What!"

The fight ended with Antono on top of Hideki and Hideki face down on the ground with Antono pulling his arm behind his back trying dislocate it. But then someone hit him over the head with there bag.

Antono jumped up turned and grabbed them by the neck.

"What was that for" he shouted in their face

He let go when he saw who it was, it was Yuna

"Yuna I'm sor-"

Yuna slapped him hard round the face

"So you should be, you've messed up my make- up" she shouted putting her hands on her hip and turning away closing her eyes but keeping one open looking at Antono's reaction.

Antono might as well have steam coming out of his ears he picked up a table lifting it over his head, Yuna cowered as he took at step towards her but he then did a 180 and hit it over the head of Hideki who had just gotten up and was about to hit him with a chair. With Hideki on the floor Antono was too hit with something hard and hit the floor.

"You too are at it again"

"Kouta sensai!" both Hideki and Antono said together and quickly got to there knees and bowed

Kouta the Karate master grabbed them both by the hair and pulled them screaming out of the room.

"Is it over said Haruhi, right lets get started again"

With Antono and Hideki of kneeling Kouta starting shouting at them the same things he's shouted at them in the past and Antono and Hideki were just daydreaming pretending to listen.

After he finished Kouta stormed off unknown to him he had written on his back 'insert manhood here' with and arrow pointing down.

Hideki looked at it and then turned to Antono, Antono grinned, Hideki laughed and gave him a one arm hug. "Come on lets get some lunch"

"So the baseball tournament is this Saturday" said Yuna who had joined them

"Where?" asked Hideki

"Somewhere, in the east of Japan and this time we'll win because we got Antono"

"Why do I have to play" said Antono

"Too late I put your name on the list your part of the school baseball team" shouted Yuna

"I'm gonna kill you"

"What do you think Hinta" asked Hideki

"Um I don't mind" she said quietly

"So this Saturday meet here and the coach will take us to victory, oh and if your late you'll suffer the penalty" with that Yuna ran off

On the day Antono was supposed to meet at the school for the tournament he slept in on purpose he thought that if he didn't turn up they'll get someone else or just forfeit how wrong he was.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Antono had just had a bucket of cold water thrown over him by Yuna

"What are you doing get out of bed now!" she shouted as she dragged him out of bed onto the floor

"Wait I'm naked"

"You sleep nude you pervert"

Surprisingly she doesn't seem to bothered by the fact he had no clothes on Antono thought to himself

After being dragged outside with only his trousers on and a bag that Yuna had stuffed full of whatever she thought necessary he found they had made the coach take a detour to his house.

On the coach Antono had gotten properly dressed but was pissed of because he could hear Yuna making jokes about him and you can guess what about and believe it or not the class rep was on the team as well and shouted at him for not only being late but half dressed Antono didn't realise but she was blushing while shouting at him. The class rep Matuso wanted to seat everyone by sex no girls and boys together but with nobody listening she eventually gave up but Matsuo kept and eye out for anything she thought inappropriate.

Antono was seated next to Hideki who didn't travel well.

"Don't worry I took my travel sickness tablet today"

"That didn't help last time"

Hideki laughed, he remembered full well what happened we threw up all over Antono while he was talking to Yuna it just so happened to be the first time he met Yuna.

As the they travelled for longer and longer Hideki turned more and more pale.

That's it I'm sitting somewhere else Antono shouted as he jumped into the seat behind right next to Matsuo.

"What are you doing?" she shouted

"Shut up he's gonna be sick and last time he was sick all over me"

"I don't care go away" she went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and put his face right up to hers so their noses were nearly touching "I do care and I'm sitting here weather you like it or not"

Yuna looked over and thought they were kissing

"Antono your getting it on Matsuo" she shouted

Everyone looked at them and started laughing and teasing them.

Matsuo wouldn't admit it but she kinda want to kiss Antono.

Hours went by as they were stuck in a traffic jam, Hideki hadn't been sick yet but was still feeling bad Antono was reading his manga and Matsuo had fallen asleep.

Antono looked over at Matsuo, she seemed so peaceful when she was asleep. She always seemed uptight, she then shifted and rested her head on Antono's lap.

He was about to push her off but then put down his manga and went to sleep himself.

Matsuo woke up before Antono to find she was cuddling up him with her head against his chest and his arm round her. Her face went nearly completely red, she was about to move when someone touched her shoulder. It was Yuna who was now sitting next to Hideki.

"Shhh you look so cute like that" she whispered

Matsuo didn't say anything

She started to blush even more when Antono them cuddled her with his other arm as well.

Yuna was taking pictures, Matsuo wanted get up but Antono although was sleeping had a firm hold on her. He then started mumbling something

Yuna and Matsuo strained their ears to try and hear, tears started coming down his cheeks, 'don't leave me' is all they could make out of his mumbling.

Matsuo then started to gently shake him.

"Wake up" she said

Antono than came to he looked around then what he was cuddling he looked at Matsuo for a couple of seconds then, screamed, she screamed back then Yuna screamed then Antono screamed at Yuna and Antono jumped out the window. Luckily the coach had made a pit stop.

Antono ran into the petrol station and can face to face with Hideki who wasn't so pale anymore. "Oh good you're here I got you some ice tea"

Antono took and walked out with Hideki and told him what had happened.

"I know I saw you too cuddling up to each other I couldn't stand to wake you up, ah your so lucky, Matsuo she so hot" "But she's so annoying she's always complaining about me and hitting me"

"So maybe that's her way of saying she likes you"

"Fat chance" Antono stormed off back onto the coach

Antono was going to sit next to Hideki's seat but Hinta was there, he didn't want to mean and tell her to move so he walked over and sat next Matsuo. Avoiding her eyes he picked up his bag that was by her feet and pulled out his manga. Matsuo was trying to hide the fact she was blushing and avoided looking at him though it was uncomfortable that everyone on the coach was looking at them.

The rest of the journey was done in silence everyone was getting fed up with coach journey, but Matsuo finally found her voice.

"So what are you reading?" Antono jumped slightly he didn't expect her to talk to him again so soon and this casually

"Pretty face"

"Any good"

"Yeah its quite funny"

"What's it about?" Antono gave her the quick version on the book

When they finally arrived at the hotel they were allocated rooms in pairs, and Antono was again stuck with Hideki.

"This rooms not so bad, ooh mini bar" said Hideki in delight

"You know they charge you for that"

"Come on a little sake wouldn't hurt"

Matsuo was sharing a room with Yuna

Matsuo was reading and Yuna daydreaming she looked at Matsuo

"Wanna know how big Antono is"

"Waaaa what did you say"

"Bet your interested"

"Yuna that's completely-"

"Come on I know how you look at him and watch him playing sports" she right up close to her

"Wait how do you know his size"

"Hehehehe I dragged him out of bed this morning and he wasn't wearing anything do you wanna see it"

"Err"

"Ill distract Hideki while Antono's in the shower and you go have a look"

Strangly one of the things going through Matsuo's head was 'don't the boys usually peek at the girls.

Yuna dragged Matsuo to Antono's and Hideki's room they stopped when they heard a lot of crashing and banging and yelling. They banged on the door but no answer eventually the hotel staff arrived and had to break down the door. When they got in they Hideki banging Antono's head in the closet door he stopped when he heard everyone come in but this gave Antono a chance to grab Hideki's privates and pull him to the ground and rammed his head into wall again and again he eventually stopped and when he noticed everyone watching.

After the commotion calmed down the staff member put them on probation for the damage and charged the school for repairs and Yuna and Matsuo had to tend to their injuries. Both had cuts to their heads.

"So what was the fight about this time" asked Yuna as she bandaged up Hideki's head

"A card game" Hideki replied

Matsuo was wrapping a bandage round Antono's hand she looked up at to see him watching her face.

"What!" she said firmly

"What about what"

"Your looking a little to hard and I don't like it"

"Like I care what you like"

The two of thyem glared at each other.

"I'm going to have a shower" he got up but tripped and landed on top of Matsuo his hands each side of her head, they looked at each other Antono wanted to kiss those lips that seemed to be inviting him and Matsuo wanted thim to also but.

"Someones getting excited" said Yuna with a grin

"Shut up im gonna have shower"

"Make it a cold one"

" Shut up"

He shouted slaming the door behind him.

"Matsuo go on go in there" said Yuna smiling

"What no way"

"Is that why you two came here" asked Hideki

With that Matsuo stood up and stormed out of the room

"Now that we're alone we could have some fun" said Yuna to Hideki

"What?"

"Just kidding" she said tapping him on the nose

The next day they were alowd to go and explore the town since the basball match wasn't till tomorrow, Antono decided to take this time to be alone and think, but as fate would have it nothing last for ever just as he turned a cornor.

"Ow" Antono had just fallen over after walking into someone

"Hey you should watch where your going"

"What do you me mean me you should watch where your going"

Antono stood up and sized up the stranger he was taller than Antono with orange hair he carried his bag over his shoulder and he was wearing a school uniform so Antono thought he wasn't that much older than he.

"I havent seen you before who are you?" he asked

"Antono Rosamaro I'm from another outside of town im here for the baseball tournament, and before you ask anything else I wish I wasn't here, and you are"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, so if you don't want to be here why are you"

"I was dragged here by our captain she didn't even tell me till the last second that I was part of the team"

"She huh, you got pushed around by a girl"

"Ichigo what are you doing we've gotta!" shouted a girl from across the street

She was smaller than Antono with black hair.

"Yeah Rukia"

Antono smiled and said "being pushed around by a gril huh"

Ichigo smirked at the coment "Later"

"See ya"

"Wait, Antono was it"

"Yeah?"

"I think you dropped this" he said holding up his manga

"Oh thanks"

When he took the book from him it was like a bolt of lightening went through him he went dizzy and nearly fell over he had to lean on the wall for support.

"You ok" asked Ichigo

"Yeah im fine"

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia

"Yeah!, see ya"

Antono then after he felt better started walking of in the different direction 'what was tht' he thought to himself, after walking around for hours he got completely lost and guess what it statred to rain.

"Oh bugger what do I do now"

He looked around but all the shops were closed there was nowhere he could go to get shelter, until he saw a sweet shop open, he ran in side.

"Hello anyone here"

With that a man came round the cornor wearing a white and green stripped hat and a green robe he covered half his face with a fan which Antono thought was kinda weird.

"Welcome" he said

"Do you mind if I crash here until the rain stopped im not sure where my hotel is and im not to fond of walking around in that rain" asked Antono

"Mmmm no problem ill get you some tea"Antono could see his eyes were scanning him quite intently. The man went into the back and nearly a second later a little girl appeared with some tea.

"Here you go" she said in a sweet and quiet voice

"Thanks"

He sat there for what seemed like forever he tried to talk to the girl but she only gave one word answeres.

After the rain finally stopped he got up to leave.

"Do you know where your hoel is"

Antono turned to see it was the man he saw when he first came in.

"I know ruffley where it is, oh and thank you for letting me stay here" Antono said with a bow

"Na na don't mention it im sure ill be seeing you again very soon" he said with the fan again coveriung his face.

"Thanks again" Antono said as he went out the door 'what a starange guy' he thought to himself as he walked in the direction he thought his hotel.

2 hours later he arrived back at his hotel.

"Where have you been you missed practice" shouted Yuna as he stepped in the room

"What are you doing in my room" he shouted

"Waiting for you so I can shout at you when you got back where have you been"

"Nowhere special just bin walking around"

"Antono im glad your back" said Matsuo though she didn't look up from her book

"What are you reading?" he asked

"Nothing really"

"Is that my manga"

"No"

"It is isn't it"

Antono then started tickling Matsuo to get it back even after she had dropped it.

In the morning Antono had a rude awakening by Hideki.

"Good morning Antono todays the day of our match get up"

"Go away!"

Eventually they did get Antono out of bed though he slept on the bench whenever he could.

"Right this is out last chance we're 5 points down we can win" shouted Yuna

When it got to Antonos turn to bat they 3 points behind they needed a homerun to win

Yuna then had a great idea how to get him to play better, she grabbed a few of the girls from they're school that come to watch and Matsuo and Hinta and they changed into cheerleading outfits. Antono then stepped up to the base he then spotted the cheerleaders and his eyes quickly found Matsuo who though wasn't cheering as much as the others he then got a good look at her figure.

The pitcher threw.

"Strike one"

He threw again.

"Strike two"

"Antono what are you doing swing god dammit" shouted Yuna very annoyed

"Oh ive missed one" he said

"You've missed two

"What?!"

The pitch threw, Antono quickly swung his bat and hit it in a near straight line all the way to the out fielder hitting him in the face.

"I did it" he thought to himself

"Don't stand there run"again Yuna shouted

Antono ran as fast as he could but then it was like a explosion went of at the seats where th audience sat. Then another and another then he saw what it was a huge black creature the size of a house rampaging through the staduim it had a white mask on.

"What the hell is that" Antono shouted pointing at it

Hideki ran to him.

"Antono are you ok" he asked

"Hideki can you see that thing"

"What thing"

Hideki had a look of confusion on his face

"Come on we've gotta get out of here" he shouted

Hideki ran off Antono was still in shock what was it why was it here

"Can I offer a hand of asistants"

Antono turned around, it was the guy from the sweet shop with the greend and white stripped hat. He lifted he cane to Antonos head and pushed him with it.

Antono felt a wird change it seemed like his entire body suddenly shifted his clothes were different he was wearing hakama and straw sandels.

"Just as I thought" he said "Right now destroy that thing"

"What? You kinding" Antono shouted then he realized a body slumped on tne floor, and saw it was him.

"What the fuck is that im there but im here" he shouted

"Never worry about that if you don't hurry that thing is going to eat everyone"

Antono looked around and saw that the creature was advancing on a girl who had fallen over, he then saw it was Matsuo, he charged of to save.

"Use your weapon that's on your back" shouted the in the hat

"Huh" he thought but he didn't have time to think he rushed over just as the creature was about to grab Matsuo he grabbed her him self and jumped about 20 feet away.

He looked back at the distance and thought 'shit I could never do that before'

Mastuo then started screaming.

"Ahhh somthings got me"

"Hey Matsuo its just me" he said trying to calm her down

"Its no use when your in that form she cant see you" the guy with the hat had appeared in front of them "Use your weapon and go kill it"

Antono put his hand behind his back and pulled out a long pole that would be part of a scythe but at the end was a samuri sword. "Ah yours is the form of a scythe sword gon on ill look after your friend"

Matsuo had fainted from all the shock and comotion, Antono then turned to the creature that had set its eyes back on them and was advancing.

"All right you bastard you tried to hurt Matsuo your dead" with that he charged at full speed right towards Antono was noticing something different he was faster he then clashed with the creature the creature had gone to punch him but Antono stopped it dead with his weapon he then jumped onto the creatures arm ran up it and cut of its head. It let out a cry for a few moments then evaporated.

Antono ran back to Matsuo.

"Don't worry she's fine, and before I explain anything let introduce myself im Uahara Kisuke" he went to leave "Hey wait a minute where are you going I need to ask you a few things" Antono shouted after him

"Come by my shop tomorrow and ill tell you" he replied "Oh and if you wanmt to get back in your body push up against its back"

Antono tried this and sure enough he was back in.

The next day the news blamed a gas leak for the exposion and all the baseball team was told to stay in the hotel, Antono was luckily enough able to sneak out and as he made his way to the shop thought kept running though his mind 'what was that creature, why couldn't anyone see me' why could he' why did I gain all these special abilities' how long have I had them' why cant I do it anymore. Before he new it he was outside the shop there were two kids sweeping outside one he reconised as the black headed girl who brought him tea when he was here last the other was a red headed kid about the same height.

"Hey kids is this Uahara's shop" he asked

"Yeah who wants to know" said the red headed kid

"Oh welcome back" said the girl with a bow

"I'm Antono im here to see Uahara"

The girl showed him in.

"Make yourself at home I'll go get the manager" she said running of into the back and minutes later Uahara arrived.

"So who are you" he asked

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already"

"Im kidding it was a joke to break the tension, so have a seat because what im about to tell you will be quite a bit to take in"

Uahara began to explain about what the monster was thye two different types of spirits and a brief explanation on the soul society pretty muh what Ruikia told Ichigo when they first met and this being a fan fiction im aloud to refer back to that stuff so shut up.

Antono just sat there looking at him.

"You know you shouldn't stare at people like that"

"Your expecting me to believe this" said Antono

"The fact that you fought one yesterday shouldn't make it too hard to believe"

Antono sat there in thought for a while.

"So how'd I end up with these abilities?"

"I'm not sure of that yet and to answer your next question you should go back home and do what you feel you need because you have two choices ahead of you" suddenly he got more serious "You can either choose to usde you powers to protect the lost souls and the sous of your friends and those you love, or you can choose to ignore it and let hollows go on the rampage, just remember the soul society cant be everywhere at once holes and hollows can be hard to track sometimes" Uahara glared at Antono

"Well that's an easy decision im gonna fight these hollows I cant let anyone get hurt especially those I love like my mother and Matsuo"

"Splendid then lets get started" said Uahara getting to his feet

"With what?"

"Your training" Uahara lifted a trap door on the floor to reveal a ladder

Well you couldn't call it a basement and to save time and effort im sure you already know what it looks like.

After briefly going throught the basicson how to fight, Uahara drew his own swor and lunged at him Antono needed many times to be treated for first aid for two days he trained until his body was so exhausted he colasped and had o be taken back to the hospital.

But before they parted Uahara gave Antono a mobile phone that can detect when hollows are near and be able to contact him and a soul substitute pill.

Yuna wasn't to happy that he had bin missing for two days nor were the teachers they had had the police out looking for him though Antono was to exhausted to care and he slept all the way back on the coach. I know im skipping a lot here but I cant be bothered to write it impatience is a virtue.

Uahara also told him about the soul berial which sends lost souls onto the soul society, for the next two weeks Antono spent his time jumping in and out of his body to fight hollows it seemed they would pop up at moments when he was relaxing. But one day everything got turned upside down it started when Antono was walking home.

"Antono wait"

Antono looked round to see Matsuo running after him.

"Hey Matsuo you alright"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you if your feeling ok" she asked

"Yeah why"

"Well ever since we got back from that trip you've seemed kinda different"

"No im fine its just-" suddenly a truck mounted the pavement behind him he turned to see it coming right for them Antono tried to push Matsuo out the way and get out the way himself but to late. He was thrown at 10 feet away from the spot the was standing, but amazingly he was fine he checked himself but he wasn't cut or anything ' that was lucky' he thought he looked for Matsuo but she was nowhere to be seen. The truck had stopped and people were crotching down looking under the truck, Antono ran over.

"Hey is there someone under there" nobody responded

He looked under the truck himself to Matsuos blooded face starting back but not just hers his aswel, he then realised he was wearing his hakama.

"So wheres Matsuo spirit" he said outloud

That was the only thing he could think of he didn't even think that he had just died aswel he kept thinking ill deal with that when the time comes. Antono ran around for hours around the spot where the accident had occurred then he ran into town to her house to the school everywhere but he couldn't find her. For days he searched non stop the hollows he encounted along the way he just cut aside, did one of them get her, he thought for a moment but then he pushed that thought from his mind. Then weeks went by, then a month. When he finally stopped looking, he cried, it rained.

Weeks went by and Antono developed a monogamous daily pattern he would patrol each part of the town at different parts of the day as the north side from midnight till six the south from six till twelve the west from twelve till six in the evening and the east till midnight he had to change this often and the amount of time he spent in each area as the hollows eventually started to catch on to his routine. So he spent everyday hunting hollows sometimes he even made one hunt last a whole day just to put some fun in it even seeking out the strongest hollows but there was no hollow that could match him, his skill was improving fast with every kill he felt as though he was stronger, little did he know that there were beings only too near that had abilities far beyond his.

Antono was doing a patrol of the western side of the city which was unusually quiet but then it didn't last long he spotted a hollow running along an alley he was about to attack it when he saw something he'd never seen before.

The hollow was runnig along when suddenly a girl wearing the same hakama as him jumped out from and alley with a sword and tried to slice it but it jumped and started scaleing a wall Antono watched as other people all wearing hakama stared to gang up on it but none of them seemed to know what they were really doing some were using spells of like a falsh of red to destroy it but nothing was happening eventually Antono got so fed up watching them he jumped in and sliced it two with one stroke.

"You guys suck" he said most were on the ground injured in some way

"That's right you did a very crap job" some yelled from above them

Antono looked up but could only make out the outline of the figure, it then jumped down and landed in the middle of them all she was quite a small women with short hair with long pigtails that ran down her back and had gold rings attached to the ends, she wore a hakama as the rest but had a long white jacket on with the symbol 2 on the back.

"Captain we're sorry" one of them said

Many were bowing

"Well its time for us to go" she said "You whats your name" she was looking at Antono

"Antono Rosamaro" he replied

"I don't remember seeing your name on the list of applicants" she said

"Really I had no idea I had to apply to be a shinigami" Antono replied with a grin

The captain looked at him puzzled the others had no idea what was going on.

"What year of the academy are you in" the captain asked

"Oh there's an academy"

"So I guess your not from soul society" said the captain

"Bingo, Yatzee, well they don't call you bullet for nothing" Antono new that the captain was annoyed at that because he saw a her eyes narrow but he kept smiling.

"Later" and with that Antono jumped off the building they were on and disappeared

"Should we go after him captain"

"No, I'll report this to the commander"

Antono spent the next few days as he would any though he was happy that something new had happened, 'now that they know about me they may come after me ah bring them on I havnt had a good fight in a long time' he thought to himself. As he said that his phone went off with the detection of a hollow, he followed the reading to the river but it disappeared when he arrived.

"Huh whats wrong with this thing it said it was right here"

"I'm interested to know where you accuired that device"

Antono looked up and saw a familiar fugure.

"Your that woman from the other day" Antono said

She jumped down to the river bank where he was standing.

"So who are" she said

"I would have thought that to be my line but since you asked first" Antono cleared his throat "I am Antono Rosamaoro the shinigami of this town, though ive only been an shinigami for about a couple of months" he then began to explain how he came to be in the situation he is now about the first hollow he fought about Uahara and the accident but he left out Matsuo.

"So ive told you my story so whats yours"

"My name is Soi Fong captain of squad two of the 13 court guard squads, and im here to take you to the soul society"

"What! Why?"

"You have been a shinigami for only a small amount of time but your skill have grown ingreadably the comander whats to see for himself if you should continue as a shinigami or take you powers and you'll live as a normal soul.

"I guessing I cant refuse this request" Antono said with a tone

"Its not a request" she replied

They both stood there watching each other Antono didn't know what to expect from her was she strong could he out run her, she wouldn't be a catain for nothing so she has to have skill. ' I think ill take my chances and fight her' he thought. He grabbed his scythe-sword of his back and lunged at her he was about to connect when she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"No way" he said

"I guess that means your not coming quietly" she said

Antono quickly brought his wepon round and it clashed with hers. The two started to exchange blows but Antono could see she was going easy on him.

"Don't fuck around" he shouted as she then started to not deflect his blows but dodge them with simple steps and each time he swung to slice her she would punch him anywhere there was and opening, then she brought out a saringe and injected something into his neck "What are you doing"

"The more you fight the more it will hurt"

Antono pulled away and staggerd along his legs became week he couldn't stand up his body and mind hurt he then slumped on the ground trying to crawl she appeared in front of him. "You should have come quietly" she said then blackness.

The next thing he new he was lying in bed and he was wrapped in bandages, he looked around he was in some sort of hospital there were other people beong treated for wounds then a girl wearing a pink hakama came up to him and looked at chart at the end of his bed, she then noticed him watching her.

"Oh your awake that's good" she said

"Where am I-" he then realised he was tied down he could move his arms or legs or get up.

"Im sorry about this but captain Soi Fong insisted I'll go get captain Unohana" and off she went "Great another captain" he thought to himself

And soon enough they were back she arrived so sudden that it made him jump but there stood a tall women with a much more kind looking face than Soi Fong's.

"I don't think these are necessary" she said and with a wave of her hand the restraints came loose. Antono got to his feet and looked at her, all she did was smile back.

"So where am I" he asked

"Your in the squad 4 barracks witch is a hospital" she replied "I've bin told that once you awake I'm to take you to see the commander please would you come with me"

"Where's my scythe sword" he asked

"Oh your Zampakto its safely in storage don't worry you'll get it back" She replied

Antono reluctantly followed her and another women through the barracks and outside. The sun was bright and blinded him for a few seconds as he walked he got given a lot of strange looks it was a though he stood out like a saw thumb, eventually they reached the centre which he was told was called the seritei all Antono could think was.

"This place looks bigger than it lets on"

Eventually they reached the captains hall.

"Inside is where the other captains are waiting as well as the captain commander, word of advice be polite" Unohana said as she pushed the door open

Inside there were 12 other people which he assumed were the other captains he only recognised one that was Soi Fong the one that beat him shitless before coming here as for the other captains he could feel their eyes as he between them towards the commander he was a really ancient looking person he always squinted through his eyes and had a deep voice when he spoke.

"So you are the human shinigami" he said

"Yes, well I'm not human anymore my body got crushed under a truck" he replied firmly

He could tell the others didn't like his tone he looked Unohana she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You still have the manners of a child" the commander spoke again "Do you wish to continue with the duties of a shinigami"

"Yes"

"Then you will have to earn it, fight one of our seated members if you fight well enough you may get to keep your powers, we will give you one day to prepare so by tomorrow be ready"

Antono was escorted back to the squad 4 barracks where he received his Zanpakto, Unohana was also kind enough to get Antono a training partner, the squad six vice captain Renji.

At the training ground is where they met.

"Pleased to meet you Renji" Antono said

"Yeah whatever don't thank me id much rather not be doing this so attack me lets see what your made of"

Antono took his stance Renji just stood there he wasn't bothered that Antono's Zampakto was a different design to a normal one and he obviously didn't expect anything from Antono. But was he wrong.

Antono moved with all his speed and took Renji of balance he had too move quickly to block Antono quickly made a follow up attack he wanted to keep Renji on the defensive so he kept attacking, but then Renji jumped into the air.

"I didn't think I should do this but I want to show off a bit Roar Zab'e maru"

His blade changed shape it was bigger and it had spikes down one side then it extended and went right for Antono, he was able to dodge it but he thought if that had hit me I would be dead.

"What the hell was that how'd you do that" Antono shouted

"Just as I thought he cant even ask his Zampakto its name" the training field erupted in laughter. What was he on about a name, they name their swords is that what happened that made his sword transform if that's the case how do you ask it its name. but Antono didn't have time to think about that Renji started attacking him and as you can imagine Antono couldn't match him in speed or strength. Eventually Antono had taken such a beating that he couldn't hold onto his Zanpakto. "Your pathetic look so you don't look like a complete loser ill teach you a bit of fighting" Antono went through the stances and how to hold his weapon and to Antono's amazement these few changes made it easier to wield.

At the end of the training session Antono was incredibly exhausted he was aloud to sleep in the squad 4 barracks and there were members from squad 11 to keep guard to make sure he didn't make a run for it. As you can imagine he didn't get much sleep the thought of tomorrows test dwelled on his mind, who would it be, will I be even able to land a single blow. "Aaaah who am I kidding I'm gonna die" the shinigami outside laughed after hearing this "Shut up" he shouted at them though its not like they listened.

When dawn came Antono was already up and stretching he was almost excited about the prospect of a fight and when the guards came in to escort him to the training grounds he thought "Well here goes nothing"

When he arrived at the training ground it was already packed with other shinigami that had turned up to watch the fight, the captains all stood together with squad members around the field.

"Antono Rosamaro step forward" shouted the captain commander

Antono stepped he was carrying a small black bag over his shoulder and his Zanpakto in the other he walked out onto the field there was a lot of whispering as he approached the centre of the field.

The commander then spoke again. "The test to see if you are worthy of being a shinigami shall begin your opponent will be the 5th highest ranking student in the academy"

As he spoke this a tall black haired man started to approach him from the other side of the field with his Zanpakto over his shoulder, he stopped when he arrived in front of Antono.

"So you're the one that everyone's talking about the human who became a shinigami, you look like a commoner wearing a dress to me there's no way a low life such as yourself could beat me Koutaro, a member of a high ranking family" he said

"I can beat you easily because Ive got this" Antono reached into his bag a pulled out something nobody was expecting as he did he started to sing.

"_Ive got a jar of dirt, Ive got a jar of dirt, Ive got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it_"

"What are you doing" said his opponent

"It's a joke we have in the real world"

"Take your stance" shouted the commander

Both stood accordingly.

"Begin!"

There was a great gasp as the fight had finished as quickly has it had begun, Antono had in a blink of an eye using shunpo attacked his opponent with the handle part of his Zanpakto hit him in the chest breaking the rib cage. He slumped on the floor completely motionless, members of squad 4 quickly gathered around him and started treating him.

"Well that was boring" he said

Suddenly Renji appeared next to him.

"When did you learn shunpo" he asked

"Is that what you call it, I learned it ages ago while fighting hollow in the real world"

"Why didn't you use it when we were training yesterday"

"Dunno"

"The second part of the test shall now begin" shouted the commander

"What a second part how many parts are there" Antono shouted at the commander

Before he got an answer there was a guy from the other end of the court running at him Antono grinned and charged him there blades clashed the other shinigami brought his blade round to slice him but Antono was faster and sliced across him across his chest. Before he had time to breathe two other attacked him from, different he had to shunpo to avoide them though it didn't work for long these were members of the 13 squads and knew shunpo too so it was a case of who was faster Antono was able to use one of the shinigami as a shield against the other at one point and then counter attack. After many others Antono slumped on the ground he had defeated 6 opponents, he was exhausted but he was only given a 5 minute break before his next fight. His next opponent was supposed to be someone from squad 11 the best fighting squad of all the others.

His wounds were being tended to by a member of squad 4 when he got an unexpected visitor.

"You seem to be coping well"

Antono looked up "Unohana"

"When you become a formal shinigami you'll have to call me captain Unohana" she said with a smile "You've made quite an impression nobody expected you to win your first match"

"I don't know if ill be able to defeat my next opponent I heard he's part of the best fighting squad" Antono said looking at the ground

Unohana walked up to him

"This fight was requested by one of those members he wants to test your abilities, so do your best" she said then turned and left.

When time was up he was called onto the field again there was one guy standing there waiting for him he was a quite tall with a balled head he stood with his sword over both of his shoulders with his arms hanging over it.

"I'm Ikkaku 3rd seat of squad 11 I'm your next opponent" he said with a big grin

"3rd seat huh, is that high" asked Antono

Ikkaku's face went a bit annoyed

"Its higher than you'll ever get"

"Really lets see"

Both took there stances and charge at the same time Antono was going as quick as he could Ikkaku fought with his sword in one hand and the sheath in the other he kept switching throughout the fight so it was hard to predict his attacks.

"Since your Zanpakto is a range type lets make this interesting extend" his Zampakto then lengthened into a spear he charged Antono again, Antono only just blocked he seemed faster than before.

"To think he must have improved a lot if he can go one on one with the 3rd seat of squad 11" said Soi Fong

"Hardly Ikkakus only toying with him" said Kempachi the squad 11 captain he was a giant of a man with his hair styled into spikes and countless scars throughout his body.

Antono and Ikkaku continued there fight.

"I've had enough" said Ikkaku his Zampakto then split into three part connected by a chain and in three moves he stabbed Antono ion his leg rib and hit him round the face with the blunt part of the Zampakto. Antono clasped face first on the ground he had reached his limit.

"Dam" he said over and over again

"Let me give you a piece of advice, get to know your Zampakto before you use it learn its name" Ikkaku then turned to leave

Antono looked at his Zampakto, 'its name, what's your name' he closed his eyes suddenly all his injures didn't hurt anymore he opened his eyes to see he was in a desert with grey sand and a black sky.

"Antono" a voice said behind him, he turned

"Matsuo!"

He ran up and hugged her "I searched for you, for so long" tears ran down his eyes as he said this, then Matsuo stepped away. "My names not Matsuo anymore I cant explain it but I've bin with you ever since you started looking for me, I don't know how it happed but I've bin fighting with you.

"No way you're my Zampakto" said Antono

"Yes! Now hear my name it's --"

Antono got closer

"Its --"

Antono strained with all his might to hear her.

"It's"

Antono was back at the training ground, he got to his feet.

"LUCRECIA!!"

Antono spirit energy exploded it surrounded him like he was on fire his eyes had gone yellow his Zampakto had gone though a massive transformation it wasn't a scythe sword anymore it was a sword shaped, the blade looked as though is was ripped from the jaw of a massive wolf it had teeth running up its blunt side and the sword itself was twice the size of a normal human but it was incredibly light. Ikkaku had turned round and had a grin from one side of his face to the other "Brilliant" he said Antono used shunpo and appeared right behind Ikkaku he swung his blade aiming for Ikkakus head but he dodged left and Antono only struck his arm Ikkaku countered but Antono was able to block it "Have you gotten slower" asked Antono

"Don't get too cocky" replied Ikkaku

Their blades clashed again then Antono was able to strike another blow on Ikkakus right arm, Ikkaku jumped away.

"Somthings wrong here" he said to imself holding his right arm "That strike wasn't any closer from the last time head struck me but its deeper, how come" Ikkaku thought for a moment "That's it it, the cut is three times deeper, I blocked him twice since he last cut me so that's his blades ability the more time you clash with it the deeper the next time he cuts you"

"Have you figured it out" shouted Antono

"Yeah"

"Good its no fun other wise"

The two charged again and started clashing Ikkaku was making more effort to dodge rarther than clash his blade.

Antono then jumped back to put some distance between him and Ikkaku and startewd to put all his spirit energy into his blade he wanted finish it of in one blow, a grin grew across Ikkakus face he started to do the same.

The both charged each other they cryed a battle cry as the charged they were 10 feet away when both suddenly stopped, Antono couldn't move he was imprisoned in a energy filed that had six energy blade surrounding him there was a man standing next him he was a bit taller than him he was wearing a captain jacket and a strait face and was holding two fingers in Antono direction Antono guessed he was the one who cast the spell Ikkaku also had the same spell surrounding him.

"The fight is over" said Unohana who had just arrived at there side "Antono you pass"

Antono was feeling more annoyed because the fight was interupterd and Ikkaku seemed to agree with this assesment but there was not much they could do. Antono Zampakto retured to its normal form and the binding spell was released.

Later Antono was summoned to the captain commander.

"Antono Rosamaro you will be inrolled into the roul reaper academy to learn what it truly means to be shinigami"

"Academy? Just when I thought I had escaped going to lessons im pulled back, oh cruel fate why hath thou stote me in this terrible way" Antono then remembered where he was "Oh thank you for accepting me, one question what will happen when I graduate from the academy" he asked

"IF you pass you will be assigned to one of the 13 court guard sqauds under one of these captains" answered the captain commander

Antono turned to look at the captains all watching him intently though he couldn't tell with the captain of squad 7 since he wore armor over his head.

Antono was given living quarters in the academy and he wasn't pleased about his roommate.

Koutaro glared at him as Antono entered the room.

"It just had to be you didn't it" said Antono

"This is inconsevable how can a commoner like you get to share a room with me" when he looked back at Antono he had already settled in his bed.

"Hey Listen to me when im talking to you"

"Look im tiered alright so can you nag at me quietly" Antono rolled over and went to sleep

The next day was his first day at the academy and everyone seemed to look down on him the moment he set foot in the class door even the lectuer.

"Right turn to page 11 we'll pick from where we left off the other day" said the lectuer

Antono looked at the page it was about how a hole becomes a hollow the entire lesson that to Antono seemed completely pointless was all about memorizing facts and learing about what's the best way to hunt and kill hollow. He was told the next lesson was on kidou though he had no idea what the hell that was though it sounded more interesting than the last lesson.

The lectuerer was a bit more athletic looking than the last one.

"Right today we're gonna practice the kidou number 9 red blast"

There were a lot of moans, Antono raised his hand. "Ah sensai this is my first kidou lesson"

"Aha your that human I saw fight the other day" the sensai interrupted

"Uh yeah"

"Good lets see if you can control your kidou as well as you control your Zampakto" the sensai pushed him forward.

"But how do I" asked Antono

"Just builed up your spirit energy and concetrate it into your hand then sound the incantation, kidou number 9 red blast, got it"

Antono did as he instructed he held out his hands one over the other with his palm towards the target about 20 yards away, as he built up his spirit energy he could feel it becoming a ball in front of his palm. "Kidou numb-" the blast shot forward and destroyed the target and everything in a 10 feet raidious.

"That wasn't kidou number 9, that was Cero" said the sensei 'but only hollows can use that' he thought to himself

"Whats Cero" Antono asked

"A very powerful kidou attack only high ranking hollows can use it"

"Hollows?" Antono said confused

The sensai went to the captain commander to tell him about what had happened.

"It seems we'll have to keep a closer eye on this one, let me know if anymore strange behaviour occurs"

"Yes Captain Yammamoto"

Next they had a Zampakto traing session,

"I'm not training with him" shouted Koutaro at Antono

"Tuff you've bin pared up as the 5 highest ranking student you shouldn't have a problem" shouted the sensai he knew perfectly well what happened at the test the other day.

Koutaro took his stance, Antono stood normally.

"Don't worry I wont use shunpo" he said

Koutaro charged which Antono thought he was being rather slow, kotare came in with a high attack but Antono just side stepped at the last second he brought his sword round so Antnono ducked he took the opportunity to kick him in the face.

"Your sopposed to use your Zampakto" he yelled

"But its more fun to kick the crap out of you without using it"

"That's no way to train" said a voice behind him he reconised

"Ikkaku?" Antono turned to see him standing there with his Zampakto drawn

Antono faced him with his battle stance Ikkaku did the same.

"Oh no you don't I saw what happed at the last fight you two had I don't want to be the one clean up blood and mess that will be left behind" shouted the sensei

"Shut up" shouted Antono as he charged Ikkaku.

The two started exchanging blows they were both just warming up but they were still moving faster than anyone else on the training field eventually as they got faster they were using more force and before they knew they had released their Zmapaktos.

"Roar Lucrecia" Antono shouted as charged Ikkaku whop had also released his Zampakto.


	2. Chapter 2

_The two of them started to fight vigorously and nearly destroyed the training ground in the progress Antono didn__'__t even stop when he heard the sensei shouting that the training session was over. Suddenly Antono found he couldn__'__t move it was like his body was in incredibly heavy and there was something pushing his body down, Ikkaku felt it as well though it didn__'__t effect him the same way because he had been round this spirit energy for a long time. Antono was able to look at who it was, he was standing on the wall that ran round the complex. He was massive with a huge build his hair spiked up into long spikes he had an eye patch over one eye and countless scars, he was grinning down at Antono__'__s reaction. Antono was able to focus his energy enough to form a kido he formed a cero and fired it at the stranger. But he simply disappeared and reappeared behind him. Suddenly all the weight and pressure disappeared, Antono stood up turned to face the stranger only to realise it was a captain he had seen before when he met the captain commander. _

"_Captain Kempachi what brings you here__"__ asked Ikkaku _

_Kempachi didn__'__t say anything he just stood there watching Antono._

"_What?__"___

"_Ikkaku, is he strong__"__ asked Kempachi _

"_Quite, but a long way off your level__"___

_Kempachi leaned towards Antono __"__Get stronger and when you do come and find me__"__ he said with a massive grin then jumped over the wall and disappeared_

"_Random, who was that__"___

"_That__'__s Zuraki Kempachi captain of squad 11__"__ said Ikkaku _

"_11 that__'__s your squad isn__'__t it__"___

"_He__'__s the reason I joined the 13 court guard squads, anyway see ya__"__ and with that Ikkaku was gone too._

_The next couple of days were very uneventful, Antono kept thinking about captain Kempachi and about the massive spiritual energy he had. __'__that__'__s it ill train enough to surpass him__'__ he promised to himself. _

_Antono then threw himself into the studies off a shinigami he only really paid attention on the fighting parts of the studying and he practiced forming a cero in one hand as he realised that with one hand it was only half a powerful when he used two hands. _

_When suddenly he had an unexpected letter, he had been summoned to the squad 11 barracks Ikkaku came to so him the way to the barracks._

"_So what's this about?__"__ asked Antono _

"_You__'__ll find out when you get there__"__ Ikkaku replied grinning_

_When they arrived outside there was a little pink haired girl waiting for them._

"_Kenny! Baldy is here__"__ she shouted _

"_I've told you to stop calling me that__"__ shouted Ikkaku but the girl just smiled _

"_Who__'__s that__"__ asked Antono pointing at the girl _

"_I don__'__t think you__'__ll believe me if I told you__"___

_Antono looked at him._

"_She__'__s the vice captain of squad 11__"___

_Antono laughed your kidding __"__This little runt__"__ he said walking over to her and picking her up by her hakama, but somehow she broke free and jumped on his face and jumped unto the ground again giggling. _

"_Try to refrain from doing that__"__ Ikkaku suggested _

"_I__'__m gonna kill that kid__"___

_Suddenly the doors to the barracks flew open and there stood Kempachi. _

"_Your now part of squad 11, now shut up and get inside the barracks we__'__re just starting our morning exercises__"__ he said grabbing Antono throwing him inside _

_Three days passed Antono stayed at the squad 11 barracks training with them and getting beaten shittless by the more skilled members Ikkaku in particular but he was able to best the lower ranking members, but Kempachi wouldn__'__t let go back to the academy Antono thought it would only be a matter of time before they came and found him. _

_On the forth day captain Kuchiki came to squad 11 barracks. _

"_I__'__m here to get Antono__"__ he said _

_The room fell silent with Kuchiki__'__s presence all of them bowed but none spoke, Kempachi then came in with his usual grin. __"__So what brings you here__"__ he asked _

"_I__'__ve bin sent by commander Yamamoto to bring Antono__"___

_As he said this Antono came flying through the bamboo wall, his Zampakto was in its released form he got to his feet as Ikkaku appeared the two started fighting. Antono charged Ikkaku but he dodged and Antono was heading right for Kuchiki, Antono tried to stop but couldn__'__t. Kuchiki simply raised a single finger and the blade stopped dead. _

_Antono quickly bowed and apologised._

"_Come with me__"__ he said _

_Antono followed Kuchiki even Kempachi came walking next to Kuchiki Antono walked a couple paces behind. _

"_Oh shit imp in trouble, but he stopped my attack with only a single finger, is this guy stronger than Kempachi__"__ Antono thought to himself_

_They arrived at Yammamoto's office quarters he sat behind a desk with his lieutenant standing next to him. _

"_Where have you bin__"__ he asked _

"_Yeah about that you see captain Kempachi he made me a member of squad 11__"__ said Antono with his eyes over his shoulder looking at Kempachi who was still grinning. _

"_What is the meaning of Kempachi__"_

"_I want only the strong in my squad__"___

"_It was agreed that he would enrol in the academy then join the squads if he graduated__"__ shouted Yamamoto stomping his walking stick on the ground _

"_Well he has gotten stronger since he has been with squad 11__"__ said Unohana _

_Everyone was surprised to see her because nobody heard or soar her come in. _

"_He is not ready to take on the responsibilities of a shinigami__"___

"_Yes I am, in the short time I've bin with squad 11 my powers have tripled maybe more, all we do at the academy is read if can take on being a shinigami easily__"__ shouted Antono _

"_How foolish to think that it is easy, a life of a shining is rife with danger, all the hollows you__'__ve fought have been small fry there are far worse hollows that you cant even begin to comprehend__"__ Yamamoto replied_

"_Well we wont know until I try send to where these horrible hollows are ill bring back they__'__re heads__"__ Antono shouted _

_Yamamoto looked at him intently. _

"_Kuchiki was is your view on this matter?__"__ he asked _

"_It is against the law for a student shinigami to go to the real world alone and unsupervised, only the extremely skilled have been aloud in the past__"__ he said without even opening his eyes _

_Yamamoto looked at Unohana who just smiled and nodded to show she was in favour, he knew Kempachi wouldn__'__t have any objections._

"_If you think you can handle what the hollows have to offer, then I will send you to a town that at the moment is over run with hollow most being high level hollow if you can survive one week there I will deem you a graduate, but if you return at any moment other then after seven days you will be executed for stealing a shinigami powers__"___

"_Commander isn__'__t that a litt-__"__ Unohana began_

"_Your on, but when I come back__"__ he turned to Kempachi __"__I want the 4__th__ seat in squad 11__"___

"_You have to fight me to see if your worthy of that__"__ replied Kempachi, Antono grinned with excitement at the prospect he knew that Kempachi could beat the crap out of him at the moment but if he can get stronger in this week to come he hoped he could give him a good fight. _

"_Then tomorrow-__"__ started the commander _

"_Sod that I want to go today, right now__"___

_Unohana looked a little concerned, Kuchiki looked at Antono, by rights he should have cut him in two for having interrupting the commander._

"_So egger to die then go to your death__"___

_Antono turned to leave._

"_But before you do, there are rules, you cannot interact with the humans, you can only protect them from hollows and nothing else and no matter who the human is you cannot reveal you presence to them, think you can do that going back to your home town__"___

_Antono froze, __'__my home town ill see everyone there, Hideki, Yuna and Mother__'___

"_Fine__"__ Antono left _

_When Antono had gone Unohana spoke to the commander._

"_There__'__s another reason your sending him to that town isn__'__t__"_

_Yamamoto just looked at her _

"_What do you mean__"__ asked Soi Fong who was standing by the wall _

"_The hollows in that town have been heard shouting out Antono__'__s name and they at such a high level that 5 shinigami have already died there fighting them__"___

_He arrived at the gate that lead to the real world, nobody had come to see him off, he didn__'__t expect anyone anyway so it didn__'__t bother him._

"_So your really going__"___

_Antono turned it was Soi Fong_

"_What do you want__"___

"_I heard from Unohana what was going on I had to come and see this for myself__"_

"_I was weak when you fought me, now I'm stronger now__"__ Antono said clenching his fist_

"_Lets hope strong enough__"__ she walked off _

_Antono ran through the gate, it was like a long tunnel that seemed to run on for ever but he kept going until finally he arrived at the end. _

_The second he arrived in the real world there a hollow right in front of him like it had been waiting for him he sliced it in two just before it struck him, he looked around when he was told that it was over run by hollows they weren__'__t kidding he saw them everywhere he looked some were in groups of up to 10. _

"_This is going to be fun__"___

_He charged right into the centre of them all slashing like mad, the hollows couldn__'__t keep up with him when he used shunpo he then released his Zampakto. _

"_Roar Lucrecia__"__ he skills then increased speed, strength. Suddenly a huge hollow the size of a house jumped at him. __"__Cero__"__ he quickly finished him off __"__Great I can do it powerful enough with only one hand__"__ he said to himself _

_The hollows started to scatter in every direction, Antono hunted after them cutting them down easily enough but then three high level hollows attacked him all of them coming for him at once. _

"_Finally some strong ones__"__ suddenly they all screamed in monster voices _

"_Antono where is he__"__ they all screamed, he then heard others screaming as well _

"_What the hell__"___

_He took the opportunity to cut of the head of one of the hollows but it then grew an new body and the body grew a new head. _

"_Shit, here take this, Cero__"__ he shot such a powerful blast that there was nothing left of it _

"_Now grow back__"_

_He turned to face the others who were looking at him but weren't moving to attack him._

"_Your looking for Antono, well here I am, I am Antono Rosamaro__"___

_They let out a great roar greater than anything he had heard before, they then started to merge together like one was absorbing the other then other hollows appeared all being absorbed by this one hollow that wasn__'__t getting bigger he was getting smaller it was holding its size at about ten feet tall till it eventually started to take shape. A hollow mask appeared but it was different to the other he could see its yellow eyes. It had a kind of human shaped body but its arms were out of proportion it had eagle like feet and claws that could rip through metal with ease and a tail like a lizard with a spiked end. _

"_What are you__"__ Antono asked _

"_I__'__m not surprised you don__'__t recognise me Antono__"__ it said in a growling like voice _

"_Then who are you__"_

"_Its me Hideki__"_

"_What?__"___

"_When you died I was so sad, one day when it was raining I was walking along the river bank I fell into the river and drowned, next thing I knew I was a spirit I thought I could find you but you were nowhere to be found I wandered for weeks then a hunger built in my body__"___

"_You became a hollow__"__ said Antono in disbelieve_

"_That__'__s what they called me when they came to kill me, but I couldn__'__t leave not till I found you so I devoured any in my path even the other hollows__"___

"_So your no ordinary hollow__"___

"_No I went beyond the grunts beyond Gillian, I__'__m an Adjuchas__"___

"_My friend you__'__ve suffered for to long let me put you at peace__"__ said Antono raising his Zampakto _

"_Peace? But I've found you so I am at peace__"___

"_No your not, you haven't realised have you, look at what I'm wearing__"___

_Hideki looked at his hakama_

"_Your one of those who hunted me down__"___

"_I am a soul reaper I became one shortly before I died, but that__'__s not why I have to slay you__"___

_Hideki looked shocked by that comment._

"_I need to protect the humans in this town, you say you only eat the hollows but you will eventually eat the humans but most of all I need to put you at peace this is no way for you to be__"__ Antono pointed his Zampakto at him _

"_You think ill just let you slay me, did our friendship mean so little__"___

"_This is out of friendship__"_

"_Well I wasn__'__t going to tell you this but I have eaten humans, many of them the hollows I devoured were not enough to satisfy my hunger and I've become strong because of it, I've already eaten 5 of your kind before so if you think you can beat me come and try__"___

_Hedeki charged him. _

"_Roar Lucrecia__"___

_Hedeki grew a blade out of his fore arm and clashed with Antono__'__s blade, Hedeki was surprised that Antono was able to hold his ground the other shinigami he__'__d fought all stumbled after his charge. _

_Antono jumped away and countered, the two started exchanging blows, Antono was surprised how well Hedeki wielded his blade, suddenly Hedeki tail came round to stab him in the back, Antono swung around to slice it Hedeki tried to move it out the way Antono only just struck it but thanks to his blade ability it was cut right off. _

"_How the hell__"__ said Hedeki stumbling back _

"_My blade cuts deeper the more times its blocked__"__ said Antono __"__so block it enough times and I can finish you off in one swing even if it__'__s a glancing blow__"_

"_Ah so when a shinigami releases its sword it gains special abilities__"___

"_You didn__'__t know__"___

"_The others I fought didn__'__t release there__'__s, Ill have to play this a different way, see if you can hunt me down__"__ Hedeki then disappeared in a hole that opened up and swallowed him._

"_Wait__"__ Antono shouted but he was gone _

_Antono wandered the town trying to find him thinking he could arrive at any moment the mobile he had, showed all hollow activity had vanished __"__It seemed the hollows were being controlled by Hedeki__"__ he said to himself _

_The next day Antono went by the school he stood on the top to get a view of the town he then heard a scream, he looked to where it was coming from. It was coming from out side the school along one of roads nearby, he arrived there to see a lost soul running in his direction, it was a little girl spirit being chased by a normal hollow._

_Antono finished it off quickly enough, but then the girl screamed again, he turned around to see Hedeki eating her. _

"_Tasty, you should always be careful of what's behind you__"__ he said _

"_Bastard__"__ Antono charged him and Hedeki pulled out his blade and blocked it they started exchanging blows again but this time Hedeki was faster and stronger he hit Antono 20 feet away._

"_Since we last met I've learned a new attack, its called Cero__"___

_Hedeki raised his hand towards Antono and built up the Cero, Antono did the same but put his hand behind his back so Hedeki couldn__'__t see it. They both fired at the same time._

"_Cero__"__ they both shouted. _

_The Ceros cancelled each other out, Hedeki stood confused_

"_What did you do__"__ he asked _

_Antono started building up another one. __"__I can use Cero too__"___

"_How?__"___

"_I don__'__t need to know all I know is I can__"__ he fired it, Hedeki jumped to avoid it. _

"_That__'__s not going to be enough to defeat me, but I haven't had this much fun in ages so I'm gonna keep this going__"__ he said as he disappeared once more_

_This act carried on for 6 days neither was able to best the other Antono seemed to get better the more he fought Hedeki and Hedeki got stronger the more he devoured other hollows or souls and when the 7th day came since came into the real world, Antono felt obsessed with hunting Hedeki down he had also been slaying dozens maybe more of normal hollows that were probably sent by Hedeki. The sun was setting and he hadn__'__t run into Hedeki yet._

"_Come on what are you waiting for__"__ said Antono as he waited on top of a phone poll_

"_Antono Rosamaro__"__ someone called up to him _

_He looked down to see it was Soi Fong._

"_What are you doing here__"__ he asked _

"_With all the hollow activity they thought they should send a captain to see if you were still alive__"___

_Antono jumped down in front of her._

"_Ive had a member of the detection squad follow you, this is without Commander Yamamoto__'__s knowledge, so I know what has happened this week and what happened to your friend__"___

"_I still haven't finished him off, so I would like to stay until I do__"__ Antono asked_

"_No, I have orders to bring you back if you want to come back here you__'__ll have to take it up with the commander now lets go__"__ Soi Fong turned and opened a door to the soul society Antono reluctantly followed. _

_When they arrived back at the soul society there was a lot of people there waiting for them, a lot of them academy students, they let out a cheer when he arrived._

"_News spread fast about you going to the real world__"__ said Soi Fong _

_Yammamoto was there as well waiting._

"_I am true to my word, I name a graduate of the academy and a member of the 13 squads__"__ he said_

"_Now you have to fight me to see if your worthy of that 4__th__ seat position__"__ said Kempachi _

"_Commander I have a request I would like to go back to real world__"__ shouted Antono_

"_For what reason__"___

"_I have unfinished business__"___

"_We shall discuss this another time, in the mean time, go to the squad 4 barracks__"__ said the commander _

_At the squad 4 barracks Antono was tendered to for his injuries after fighting Hedeki for so long there were quite a few, he was resting when a Kotaro came to see him. _

"_So what are you doing here?__"__ Antono asked _

"_I__'__m here by orders from the captain of squad 2 Soi Fong__"__ he replied _

"_Why__"___

"_To tell you that she has informed the commander of what has happened in the real world and that he has refused to send you there to find him__"___

"_What! Your kidding__"__ Antono screamed _

"_Shh, be quiet__"__ said a shinigami nurse _

"_What happened in the real world__"__ asked Kotaro _

_Antono went silent and looked at the floor._

"_My best friend has become a hollow__"__ he muttered __"__He__'__s the one responsible for the hollow activity in that town he__'__s an Adjuchas a very high level hollow__"___

"_That__'__s why you want to go back to finish him__"___

"_Of course the longer I wait the stronger he__'__ll become__"___

"_Its not like he__'__ll become a Vastro Lorde only one in a million at least become one of them__"___

"_That__'__s probably his goal to become Vastro Lorde__"___

"_Well to give you message wasn__'__t the only reason I came here__"__ said Kotaro __"__The head of research and development wants to analyse you, he thinks he__'__s figured out of reason why you can use Cero, but he wants to do some tests__"___

"_Who__'__s the head of research and development__"__ Antono asked _

"_The Captain of squad 12__"___

"_Sod that! I__'__ve heard about him he kills nearly all his test subjects__"__ Antono yelled _

"_No need to worry about that, I__'__ll be there if anything goes wrong__"__ said Unohana walking in._

_Her smile seemed to calm Antono so he agreed under the condition that Unohana would be there, Unohana didn__'__t tell him but she__'__d rather be there to keep an eye on what Kurotsuchi Mayuri did. _


	3. Chapter 3

_When Antono arrived at the squad 12 laboratory he wasn__'__t sure what worried him more the instruments inside or the captain himself. He had a black and white face with really piercing eyes that seemed to scan everyone he looked at he had what looked like plastic cups coming out of his chin and ears. His hands were dead white with long purple fingernails._

"_So this is the subject of which you spoke to me about, the one who can use Cero__"__ he said in a ghostly voice_

"_Yes he is and I__'__m going to be present while you examine him, just in case there is anything that goes wrong__"__ said Unohana who didn__'__t seem scared of him at all._

_Well when you think about it she didn__'__t have any reason to be scared of him._

_Antono felt like he wanted hide behind Unohana and when Kurotsuchi approached him he involuntarily grabbed onto Unohana__'__s coat, but let go when he realised what he had done, but Unohana put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance._

_Kurotsuchi scrutinised Antono up and down before ordering him to come inside the laboratory, he was ordered to strip down to only underwear and lay on a table. Kurotsuchi and his assistants then proceeded to apply weird looking instruments to him, and they weren__'__t gentle either. _

"_Right lets begin__"__ said Kurotsuchi excitedly _

_Red light started to scan his entire body as Kurotsuchi looked at a computer screen with a smile on his face obviously he was seeing something that interested him. _

_Suddenly an excited yet confused look came across his face._

"_What, what's happening__"__ asked Antono_

_Kurotsuchi just ignored him as his assistants started taking note and adjusting the instruments. _

"_So what have you found__"__ asked Unohana who was now beside Kurotsuchi_

"_One third of his being is identical to that of a hollow the other two parts, one is of human design and the last part of him is soul reaper. It seems he is three spirit beings compressed into one__"__ he turned to Antono __"__What happened the day you died__"__ he asked _

_Antono told him everything that happened before the truck hit him and Matsuo and that his Zampakto spirit looks exactly like Matsuo._

"_Did you notice anything strange spiritually any hollows in the area any trace of them left behind__"___

_Antono thought for a while. _

"_Well now that I think of it there was a black mist in the area it settled after a couple of seconds it was the same as when a hollow comes into the real world__"___

_Kurotsuchi sat in thought. __"__Well there is only one possibly scenario that I can think of at this time, when the truck hit you, you spirit energy which much higher than hers at that time absorbed her into the best place your Zampakto just as this was happening a hollow was entering the real world through the exact same place this was happening and got caught up in what was happening since your spirit was the dominant one of the three you absorbed both__"___

"_Wow, um really__"__ Antono in a bit of shock _

"_If that__'__s the case you will find that you get stronger the more you fight for instance when you fought Ikkaku for the first time you learned the name of your Zampakto__"___

"_Well I guess we can expect great things from you__"__ said Unohana _

_Back at the squad 11 barracks Anton sat in thought about what Kurotsuchi told him._

"_So if matsuo is my Zampakto can I talk to her?__"___

_He placed the scythe sword in front of him and shut his eyes he tried to reach out with his spirit energy calling out in his head, listening hoping that she would reply. _

"_Lucrecia__"_

_Nothing _

"_Lucrecia__"_

_Nothing _

"_Antono__"___

_Antono opened his eyes to see he was back at the place where he first saw Matsuo as the spirit of his Zampakto and there she was standing in front of him. Tears stared to appear in her eyes as she smiled and ran towards him. Antono embraced her tightly, he was so happy to see her again._

"_You can see me__"__ she asked _

"_Of course I can__"__ he replied _

"_I used to shout out to you but you couldn__'__t hear me__"___

_She leaned closer to his face and their lips met. _

_Suddenly he was pulled out as someone was shaking him he opened his eyes to see it was Kusajika the squad 11 vice captain. _

"_What do you want__"__ Antono shouted _

"_I__'__m bored cos Kenny went away for a while__"___

"_Then go bother someone else__"__ Antono went to pick up his Zampakto but she grabbed it and ran off. _

"_Hey come back here__"__ Antono shouted as he ran after her_

_For a little girl she was rather fast, he ran after her as fast as he could but she would always be just out of his reach he chased her right into Kempachi__'__s room, he was able to corner her in the corner of the room. _

"_Got ya__"___

_But then she jumped on his facer and ran off behind him, she then ran outside of the barracks along the rooftops with Antono chasing as fast as he could, she led him to the squad 6 barracks she ran through the door as someone opened it but he closed it by the time Antono had got there so he ran through it scattering the wood everywhere. Antono ran down the corridor that he thought Kusajika had ran down, he was right he spotted her waiting for him. She giggled as she spotted him coming, he then saw Kuchiki the captain of squad 6 emerging from his room with a cup of sake to see what the noise was about, Kusajika ran past him and when Antono got to him he snatched his cup of sake out of Kuchiki__'__s hand and drank it._

"_I__'__m going to regret that__"__ he said to himself _

_Kusajika jumped out the next window and onto the roof again she ran on a little bit then turned to see if Antono was following, but he wasn__'__t, suddenly Antono head appeared as he jumped through the roof in front of her, he grabbed the Zampakto. _

"_There got it__"__ Antono said to himself _

"_Yay you got me now I__'__m it__"___

"_What you were playing tag?__"___

_She nodded _

"_Antono Rosamaro__"__ said a voice from behind him _

_Antono knew who it was, he was expecting this, he turned around to see captain Kuchiki standing there. _

_Kuchiki made Antono repair all the damage he had done to the barracks while chasing Kusajika and Renji watched him to make sure he did it. _

"_You know instead of standing there doing nothing you could help me__"__ said Antono at Renji _

"_I__'__m not the one who trashed this place and stealing the captains sake I__'__m surprised he let you off with this__"__ Renji shouted back_

_Antono just grunted as he hammered a nail to hold up the door._

"_I've bin thinking how do you become a captain, I mean there must be a test of certain requirements__"__ Antono asked as he test the sliding door_

_Renji looked at Antono and thought for a second, he wasn__'__t sure if he should be the one to tell him but then again he didn__'__t think Antono would go through with one of the ways to become a captain. _

"_There are 3 ways to become a captain__"__ he started as Antono turned to listen __"__1 you can pass the captains exam, 2 you are recommended by 6 captains and recognized by 3 of the remaining captains, and finally you fight a captain one on one in a fight to the death witnessed by at least 200 squad members__"_

_Antono looked at Renji for a moment._

"_Well its obvious then isn__'__t it the best way to become a captain, is a fight to the death__"__ said Antono with a grin _

"_What! are you nuts captains have more power than you can possibly imagine and that__'__s before they use they__'__re Bankai__"_

"_What? Bankai what the hell is that__"_

"_You__'__ve got to be kidding you don__'__t know what Bankai is__"___

_Antono shook his head._

"_It the next stage of releasing your Zampakto, its takes 10 years to fully master it__"___

"_So how do you learn it__"___

"_I__'__m not going to teach you go ask someone else__"_

_Renji then walked off._

_Antono was about to use the chance to leave but captain Kuchiki was standing by a pond just outside so he had to continue fixing the door way. _

_When he finally finished he wandered back to the squad 11 barracks and ran into Kusajika. She sat on the wall looking at him. Antono grabbed his Zampakto to make sure she wouldn__'__t steal it again._

"_Hehe don__'__t worry Atty I__'__m bored of playing tag__"__ she said _

"_Atty?__"__ Antono said confused _

_She then jumped and landed on his shoulder. _

"_So where we going?__"__ she asked _

"_Err, back to the barracks I guess__"___

"_Oh that__'__s boring, lets go see what that Kuchiki guy is doing__"___

"_Not on your life, I__'__m staying the hell away from that guy, id rather fight captain Kempachi to the death__"___

"_Ooo Kenny would be happy if you did that, are you really that strong, because Kenny only likes to fight strong people__"___

"_I will be once I master Bankai__"__ Antono said grinning with anticipation at the thought of obtaining Bankai. _

"_You smile just like Kenny__"__ she said smiling __"__Ooo Bankai, Kenny doesn__'__t need Bankai__"_

"_What! then how the hell is he a captain__"___

"_He killed the last captain__"__ she said with a smile _

"_You know, I__'__m not sure if I should be scared of you__"__ said Antono as he arrived at the barracks, Kusajika rode on his shoulder the whole way even when he arrived at his quarters she jumped inside and jumped on the bed._

"_Don__'__t you have your own room__"__ he asked _

"_But Kenny isn__'__t there__"___

_Antono was too tired to argue so he just laid on the bed and the second he closed his eyes he went to sleep._

_He woke up the next morning lying on his back he must have turned over during the night, then he realised he must have been sleep walking because he was in the squad 4 female quarters he stood up and realised he had no clothes on._

"_Shit where the hell are my clothes__"__ he couldn__'__t grab a blanket because they were all being used there was nothing to cover himself up with. _

"_Well as long as nothing happens to wake then up I can get out of here__"__ just as he finished saying that one girl screamed that was lying near him he tried to shut her up but then others started screaming then Unohana came in with her vice captain. They both stopped dead at the sit of him and the room went quiet. _

"_I have a perfectly good explanation for this__"__ he said _

_As you can imagine he didn__'__t get to explain as the girls caused grievous bodily harm to him and it was a good thing he was at squad 4 barracks cos he needed a lot of treating, then Unohana came to talk to him._

"_Captain Unohana really I don__'__t know how I ended up in there__"__ he started _

"_Its alright I already know who made you end up where you did, it was Kusajika__"_

_Antono eyes might have well gone red, he screamed as he punched the poor soul who was treating him and rushed out the barracks and headed for the squad 11 barracks he then saw Kempachi with the girl he wanted to kill on his shoulder. _

"_Found you now your dead__"___

_Kempachi thought he was talking to him and drew his Zampakto and pointed to Antono, Antono nearly ran into it._

"_So you want to challenge me huh__"__ he said with a grin _

"_What? No I want to kill that little shit on your shoulder, do you now what she did__"__ shouted Antono_

"_Of course I know I__'__m the one who said she should do something to get you to move I wanted to just run my sword through you but she insisted on something else__"___

"_What the hell are you on about__"___

_Kempachi then punched Antono over the head so hard Antono fell to the floor._

"_You fell asleep in my room last night__"___

_Antono popped his head up_

"_I did?__"___

"_Next time ill cut you in half if you do it again__"__ said Kempachi right in his face_

"_Yes captain__"__ Antono replied nervously _

_Kempachi turned and left._

"_When I master Bankai I__'__m coming for you__"__ Antono said to himself when he arrived at his own quarters at the barracks there was an envelope waiting for him and so was someone else._

"_You__'__ve got some nerve sleeping in the captains room, your lucky he didn__'__t kill you__"___

"_Hey Ikkaku nice to see you too, did you just come by to tell me that I__'__m an idiot__"___

"_No I came to give you this__"__ he said throwing the envelope __"__You__'__ve been assigned to protect a town for a couple of weeks in the real world, is was originally protected by Rukia Kuchiki__"___

"_Kuchiki? Any relation to the captain__"__ Antono asked as he read the letter _

"_Yeah she__'__s his little sister, she__'__s being executed__"__ said Ikkaku _

"_Why? What she do__"___

"_Apparently she gave her powers to a human__"___

"_And that__'__s a punishable by death?__"___

"_Apparently so, anyway you leave for that town tonight so get ready, oh and one more thing there is one person in this town that you might want to met if you want achieve Bankai__"___

"_How do you know I want to achieve Bankai__"___

"_I heard you talking to yourself, anyway this is called Uahara Kisuke he runs a shop in the city__"___

"_Yeah I know him, he the one who trained me before I came here__"_

"_Huh fine well ask him about Bankai I__'__m sure he__'__ll help__"___

"_Thanks Ikkaku__"__ Antono left thinking about the news that this Rukia was going to be put to death over something he thought was so trivial. __"__Why does that name seem familiar__"__ Antono said to himself, he turned and ran after Ikkaku. _

"_Hey Ikkaku, where do they keep prisoners, I want to talk to this Rukia I want to ask her about the city I__'__m taking over from her from__"___

_Ikkaku took him to the prisoners building not far from the centre of the Seritei, Ikkaku then turned and left once he showed him the door._

"_Hey wait aren__'__t you coming__"__ asked Antono_

"_I__'__m not bothered about seeing and I__'__m sure if you__'__ll be aloud to see her so later__"___

_Antono looked at the door there were two guards standing at each side of the they gripped they__'__re weapons when as Antono got closer._

"_My name is Antono Rosamaro 4__th__ seat of squad 11 I__'__m here to talk to Rukia Kuchiki__"__ he said in a deep and proud voice_

"_I__'__m sorry but we aren't aloud to allow entry to anyone other than a captain or anyone under orders from commander Yamamoto__"__ said the guard on the right _

"_Look I__'__m the one taking over the town that she was protecting there are some issues I need to discuss with her, I will only take a moment__"__ Antono stared at them with piercing eyes, the guards looked at each other, the one on the left mumbled something to the one on the right before speaking._

"_Very well, but we will be with you when you speak with her__"__ said the one on the left_

"_Very well__"__ the guards opened the doors and Antono walked inside he walked past a few cells before coming to one that was occupied she was quite a small girl with black hair she sat on a chair in the centre of the room facing away from them. _

"_Open the door__"__ one of the guards went to object before Antono shot a look at him and he reluctantly opened it, Rukia didn__'__t even move or speak._

"_Rukia Kuchiki, I__'__m Antono Rosamaro, I need to talk to you about the city you were protecting is there anything I need to know before I take over your duties__"___

_Rukia didn__'__t reply for a few seconds _

"_No, it__'__s a normal human city__"__ she replied in a quiet voice _

_Antono stood in thought for a moment._

"_Are you the same Rukia I saw with a ginger haired guy in the real world__"___

_Rukia sat up and turned around, Antono recognized her he didn__'__t talk to her he had only seen from a far. When he was at the city for the baseball tournament he ran into a guy and she was with him. _

"_It is you__"__ said Antono _

_Rukia studied his face for a while before her eyes widened_

"_You, you__'__re the human who bump into Ichigo that day we were late for school__"__ she said _

"_Really I made you late did I__"___

"_I didn__'__t know there was another soul reaper in that city__"___

"_I was human when that happened shortly after that I gained the powers of a soul reaper and shortly after that I died, I__'__m guessing that this Ichigo is the one you gave your powers to__"___

_Rukia looked at the ground. __"__He should be dead but even if he isn__'__t I told him not to come for me__"___

"_Like that stops people doing things for the one they care about__"__ with that Antono turned and left _

_Antono felt bad for Rukia she was being put to death even though he had only met once she seemed such a kind at heart. _

_Little did he know once he gets to the real world he will be worrying about his own life more than anyone else's. _

_Antono arrived at the gate that led to the real world a hells butterfly was given to him so that he can contact the soul society and be able to pass through the gate. He arrived at the real world and it was midnight it was strangely quiet nothing was making a sound, the birds were silent the wind was still, the only noise came from the few cars that were travelling. Antono stood on top a telephone pole, he had gained enough experience so he can sense the hollows with out the mobile phone he was trying to sense if any hollows were anywhere nearby, but there was nothing. _

_He jumped off and started going from one house to the next on the roof tops, his last visit to the real world was a very active so things being quiet made him uneasy. _

"_Welcome back__"__ said a voice _

_Antono stopped the second he heard it but he couldn__'__t tell where it was coming from, suddenly a black hole appeared in front of him and something emerged. _

_It was human shaped wearing a white version of what looked like a hakama his bear chest and torso were showing and he had a hole in his chest and a hollow mask._

"_Who are you?__"__ Antono ask gripping his Zampakto _

"_That__'__s twice you haven't recognized me__"__ it replied _

"_Hedeki?__"_

"_I don__'__t go by that name anymore, I am now Hodo the Vastro Lorde__"___

"_Vastro Lorde, you became Vastro Lorde so quickly how the hell__"___

"_Who cares, so how have you done reached Bankai yet__"___

_Antono didn__'__t reply._

"_Oh you haven't, good__"___

_Hodo then disappeared and reappeared behind Antono, he swung his claws Anton was only just able to doge but took a bad slash to his back. __"__Roar Lucrecia__"__ Antono charged and Hodo didn__'__t even move, Antono swung for a high attack. Hodo raised one hand and stopped it dead, Antono stood paralysed by what had happened and Hodo plundered his claws right into Antono torso hitting his heart. _

"_Now die__"___


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Antonos body fell to the ground and layed motionless, Hodo turned to leave but just as he turned around he stopped he turned around and looked at the corpse. __"__No blood__"__ he said to himself. He approached to corpse and picked it up. __"__Dam you Antono, a gigai__"__ he through the gigai to the ground and left. _

_Antono woke up in a room he didn__'__t reconise, his chest hurt when he tried to move, he looked down and his wound was bandaged. _

"_Ah your awake__"__ said a familiar voice _

_Antonno looked towards the door and there stood Uahara Kisuke. _

"_What happened I was fighting Hedek, I mean Hodo__"__ asked Antono _

"_Yes I__'__m afraid hes a little oput of your leage at the moment he__'__s become a Vastro Lorde and they have more power than a captain__"___

_Antono clencht his fist in frustration, the last time he and Hodo had met they were on even terms neither could best the other, but now Hodo had gained power that dwarfed Antonos the extent he couldn__'__t imagine. _

"_Uahara Kisuke I have a requaest to ask of you__"___

"_That can wait in the mean time I brought someone here who is quite adpat at healing__"___

_Uahara stepped aside to reveal a girl with long red hair she stood with her arms in front of her and Antono thought she came across as a very shy person, though he couldn__'__t ignore the size of her bust. _

"_Well Ill leave you to it Orihime__"__ said Uahara then left _

_Orihime approach Antono slowly. _

"_You don__'__t have to be scared of me im not going to bite, well not hard anyway__"___

_Orihime laughed __"__Sorry__"___

_She knelt down beside him and Antono was suddenly incased in a dome of light and his injuries were slowly healing._

"_Impressive have you always had these powers__"___

"_No only recently got them from Ichigo__"__ she replied _

"_Ichigo huh, I saw Rukia in the soul society__"___

_Orihime looked at him._

"_So I guess he__'__s going to try and save her, if he isn__'__t dead__"___

"_He isn__'__t dead and we__'__re all gonna save her__"___

"_Well im not gonna try and stop you, I may live in the soul society but im not one of them I just stay because I want power and its fun to fight, but there is someone I need to kill__"__ said Antono his eyes narrowed as he thought about Hodo and the power he had obtained_

_When she was finished healing him Antono layed and slept he was told to rest for week and then Kisuke would help him with what Antono wanted, it seemed strange that Uahara knew what Antono wanted. _

_After two days of resting he felt well enough to get up, he walked into the seating room and found the Urruru and Genta._

"_Oh your up I__'__ll make you some tea__"__ said Urruru _

"_So we__'__ve got another freeloader here__"__ said Genta _

_Antono couldn__'__t be bothered to argue so he just sat down and drank the tea Urruru made._

"_Thanks this is good__"__ he said _

"_Thank you__"__ she said with a bow_

"_So wheres Uahara__"__ Antono asked _

"_In the basement training some ginger haired guy__"__ said Genta without even looking up from his breakfast. _

"_Really__"__ Antono looked at the base floorboard that open, he got up and grabbed his Zampakto, the ladder that led to the basement seemed to got on forever when he finally got there, he saw that calling a basement was a little understatment it seemed like it went forever it was someone dumped him in the mountains it even had a sky and clouds. There was suddenly and explosion of to his right and he saw something flying in his direction he stepped back so it would hit a boulder that was next to him. The boulder was completely destroyed, Antono looked to see it was a guy he was tall with ginger hair he was wearing a hakama and had a Zampakto. _

"_Your Ichigo I assume__"__ Antono asked_

_He looked up at Antono _

"_Who the hell are you__"__ he asked _

"_Well your memory is as good as Rukia__'__s but I didn__'__t expect it to be__"___

"_Rukia how do you know her__"__ said Ichigo standing up _

"_I met her in the soul society she told me about you__"___

"_You__'__re a soul reaper__"___

"_They don__'__t call you bullet for nothing__"__ said Antono _

"_Shut up!, anyway have I met you before__"__ Ichigo asked _

"_Only briefly I ran into you when I was alive and and in this town for a baseball torunemant, I was hit by a truck soon after that__"___

"_I belive soon after that you became a soul reaper wasn__'__t it__"__ said Uahara who had arrived on the scene_

"_Yeah__"__ said Antono _

"_It sems Ichigo you have been leaking you powers to those around you with high spirit energy__"__ said Uahara __"__Any way I__'__m gonna leave you two to train with each other I belive you both need it and Antono that bandage on your chest don__'__t take it off it hasn__'__t propely healed yet__"___

"_But I feel fine__"___

"_That may be but still keep it on__"___

"_Fine__"___

_Antono and Ichigo looked at each other._

"_So shall we begin__"__ asked Ichigo _

"_Sure__"___

_The two took there stance._

"_Hang on your Zampakto is already in its released form__"__ said Antono _

"_Yeah Rukias brother broke it when he came to get her, how come yors isn__'__t a sword__"___

"_Don__'__t know its been like this since I first became a soul reaper__"___

_The two took there stance again, Ichigo was the first to attack Antono blocked easily enough, the two of them held there ground Antono could tell that Ichigo was physically stronger but he wondered if he was as fast. Antono broke away and ran at him changing his direction so to confuse Ichigo where he was going he used shunpo at the last moment to appear behind him, Ichigo didn__'__t realise till top late and was hit with the blunt side of the sythe sword. So Ichigo is stronger but im faster this is going to be interesting, they both thought as they started to cirlce each other. Uahara watched from a distance as the two fought each other the more they fought the more it seemed they were eventually fight to the death. _

"_Roar Lucrecia__"__ Antono shouted as he charged Ichigo again, they clashed and now Antono had released his Zampakto he could more than match Ichigos strength the two started to exchange attacks till Antono landed a stike on Ichigos shoulder cutting quite deep but Ichigo used to opportunity since Antono__'__s blade was raised he plundered his sword into Antono bandaged area. _

_Uahara, Urruru, Genta and Tetsai all rushed to them with medical supplies._

"_That__'__s enough you not sopposed to kill each other__"__ shouted Uahara _

_While they attended the their wounds Antono found that he didn__'__t feel much pain where he was struck but Uahara wouldn__'__t let him look at the wound, he had it bandaged up again._

"_Your pretty strong__"__ said Ichigo to Antono_

"_So are you I havnt had a sparing match like that in a long time, hows your shoulder__"___

"_Ah this is nothing, you ok__"___

"_Yeah feeling fine__"___

"_You know I__'__m going to the soul society to save Rukia right__"___

"_Yeah, don__'__t worry I have no intention of stopping you there are only a handful of Soul reapers there I accually get on with, but I will give you a warning, the captains are not to be underestimated, that__'__s all im saying__"___

_Ichigo smiled._

"_That__'__s fine__"___

"_Well if you excuse me Im going back to bed im really shattered for some reason, see ya__"__ with that Antono left. _

_Anotno spent the next two days sleeping his wound didn__'__t in his chest didn__'__t seem to be healing properly since Uahara rfused to let him remove the bandage and always avoided Antono getting a look at it whenever he changed the bandages and he forbid Antono from doing anymore train with Ichigo, which Antono thought was a bummer because he wanted to spar again. _

_On Antono__'__s fith day of being there he got up find Uahara in the dining area._

"_So where__'__s Ichigo?__"__ he asked _

"_He left for the soul society to save Rukia__"__ Uahara replied _

"_Already, oh I was hoping to see him once before he left, so do you think he has a chance at saving Rukia__"___

"_That__'__s up to him I did all I could to help him__"___

_Uahara looked at Antono out of the cornor of eye expecting Antono__'__s question._

"_So since your finished with Ichigo can you-__"___

"_Yeah sure ill help you achieve Bankai that__'__s the only way your going to match Hodo power__"___

_Antono looked at Uahara._

"_How the hell did you know about Hodo__"___

"_I know many things__"__ he said holding a fan in front of face __"__We__'__ll start as soon as your ready__"___

"_I__'__m ready now__"__ Antono said standing up _

"_Excellent__"__ Uahara then pushed Antono backwards down the basement door that he had left open_

_Antono fell to the bottom and landed on his head the only thing that went through his head was __'__ow__'__. He got to his feet to see Uahara was there waiting for him, he was still holding a fan in front of his face. _

"_To achieve Bankai a Shinigami has to train for ten years to master it, I guess you don__'__t have that kind of time so we__'__ll skip right to the point__"__ he folded his fan __"__you__'__ve already achieved Shikai which is learning your Zampakto__'__s name but to achieve Bankai you have to call out your Zampakto into this world and force it into submission then it will teach you how to control your Bankai, and to let you know no two Bankai__'__s are alike so I have no idea what yours will be like__"_

"_Wow cool well lets get started, how do I call out my Zampakto into this world__"___

"_Luckely I borrowed this__"__ Uahara pulled out what looked like a cardboard cutout of a person __"__Run your Zampato throught his and it will appear__"___

"_Alright__"__ Antono approached the cutout. __"__Be warned it is possible you will die while trying to achieve Bankai__"__ said Uahara _

_Antono nodded and ran his Zampakto into the cutout, a white light shined from where his blade met the cutout and his sword and the cutout vanished what stood in its place was Matsuo._

"_Matsuo__"__ said Antono _

_She stood there and finally opened her eyes._

"_Antono to learn Bankai you have to force me into submission, so I cannot simply submit willingly__"__ she said in a cold voice _

"_So I guess you were listening I__'__ll let you decide how it will go from here__"__ said Uahara and left _

_Matsuo approached Antono and put her hands on his cheeks, Antono felt a rush of energy through his body, when she pulled away he looked at his body his nails had became long and sharpe like claws and had grown fangs and he felt that his legs were stronger. _

"_If you came beat me in this form I will grant you Bankai__"___

_Matsuo then jumped straight at him and slashed his shoulder, this was to show that she will try and kill him, Antono looked at his blood and then charged Matsuo. The two started fighting like animals clawing and slashing each other sometimes they would wrestle each other, Antono tried to keep the pressure on by never pulling back he would always run after Matsuo whenever she__'__d jump away or try to reterat for a moment, though it didn__'__t seem to have an effect because she never seeemd to tire._

_Two days passed of nearly continuous fighting until Uahara intervened._

"_Hey Lucrecia why don__'__t you remove his bandage__"___

_Before Antono could look at his chest Matsuo slashed his bandage clean off and what was revealed shocked him._

_A hole a hollow hole was in his chest it ran right through his body. _

"_What the hell is this?__"__ Antono shouted _

"_It wasn__'__t an effect of Hodo__'__s attack he only opened what was already there, you are the first Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid you have tapped into the power of your Shinigami powers now tap into your hollow powers unleash it__"__ Uahara replied _

_Now that Antono was aware of what he was he had no idea what to do, does he mean become a hollow. Matsuo attacked again coming at him faster and harder, the more he fought with Matsuo the more he could feel a power growing in his Hollow hole till his spirit energy suddenly exploded, he plunched his fist right into his hole and pulled out what looked like his heart. He knew what it was it was his human heart he had three, one human, one Shinigami and one Hollow, he human heart was the one that sepperated the Shinigami and Hollow heart from connecting but not anymore. He crushed his Human heart suddenly his powers increased rapidly his eyes turned black but his pupels were bright yellow, Matsuo smiled and charged him again, Antono moved with lightening speed and grabbed her by the throat._

_The day that Antono returned to the soul societ was a week after Ichigo had returned from saving Rukia, he didn__'__t say anything about that he new what they were going to do but when Antono returned he seemed to have caused a bit a stir. His eyes were like Hollow eyes they hadn__'__t turned back after his training and he wore his hakama jacket open to show off his Hollow hole. He ignored everyone he came across until he got to the squad 11 barracks where he found Ikkaku. _

"_Antono what the hell happened to you__"___

"_Where is Kempachi?__"___

"_In his quarters, why__"___

_Antono walked right past him and into the Barracks._

"_Oh he isn__'__t going to do what I think he his is he__"__ said Ikkaku to himself _

_As Antono walked throught he barracks there were whispers about the way he looked it had only been a short time since he left but he looked completely different what they couldn__'__t understand is the fact he had a Hollow hole. He arrived at Kempachis room, he kicked the door clean of the wall,Kempachi simply turned to look at him, his eyes changed at Antono__'__s appearance and the morbid smile across his face, Kempachi could help but grin back. _

"_Zaraki Kempachi I challenge you to a duel__"__ Antono shouted in a loud goulish voice _

"_Challenge accepted__"__ said Kempachi getting his feet __"__Lets go somewhere with more room__"___

_Antono followed Kempachi out of the barracks with nealy all of squad 11 following, word quickly spread about Antono__'__s challenge and other squad members came to watch._

_They decided to fight in the squad 11 training field. _

_Kempachi faced Antono who was standing casually with his Zampakto over his shoulder looking at Kempachi with his Hollow eyes, Kempachi drew his Zampakto but Antono didn__'__t move. Ikkaku had also come to watch __"__What the hell is he thinking he cant have improved enough in a couple of weeks to challenge Kempachi__"__ Ikkaku said to himself _

"_You ready__"__ asked Kempachi _

_Antono smiled __"__Bring it__"___

"_Ill let you have the first blow come on strike anywhere you like__"___

"_No thanks I want to fight you on even terms__"___

"_Your sure it__'__s a one time only offer__"___

_Antono nodded. At that second Kempachi charged he brought his Zampakto for a high attack it wasnty until the last second that Antono reacted he spind his Syche-blade Zampakto around horizontally in front of him, Kempachis attack was stopped dead in its tracks, Kempachi then couldn__'__t move he had been caught in a spirit ring that prevented him from moving, Antono didn__'__t waste a second he threw his Zampakto like a spear, the force of the attack sent Kempachi flying through the air. When Kempachi hit the wall the Zampakto flew through air back to Antono who caught it gracefully. _

"_That is a two part defence and counter tchnique, first I spin my Zampakto realising my spirit energy at the same time, this creates a ring at acts as a shield and also engulfs the enemy when they attack second when I counter by throwing my Zampakto at my opponent the spirit energy that has engulf them pushes the Zampakto along, so in short its velocity can be increased nearly ten fold__"___

_When the dust cleared Kempachi figure started to emerge._

"_Well that__'__s very interesting but you__'__ll need more than flashy technigues__"__ said Kempachi, he was completely unfaced by the attack he had a wound to his shoulder but he moved as though it never hit him._

"_Oh don__'__t worry I have plenty more supprises, that was just the first act I have two more, Roar Lucrecia__"___

_Antono charged after realeasing his Zampakto, Kempachi charged to meet him head on and the two started exchanging blows. _

_Watching from the sidelines was Soi Fong with Unohana._

"_I dont know what happened in the real world but Antnono sure has inproved__"__ said Soi Fong _

"_Yes but I fear at what cost, look at him if you didn__'__t know it was Antono you wouldn__'__t reconise him I fear he has done something that has effected not only his powers__"__ replied Unohana _

_Antono and Kempachi contunied to fight furiously going at each other, Kempachi brought his blade for a high attack, Antono could have blocked it but he lowered his blade and let himself get struck. Kempachi__'__s blade sliced deep into his shoulder, Antono colassped on one knee from the force._

"_You could have blocked that easily why didn__'__t you__"__ asked Kempachi _

"_The second act__"__ Antono replied_

"_What?__"___

_Antono jumped back to get some distance he then covered his hand in his own blood and ran it up his blade. _

"_Blade of blood__"__ Antono shouted as he slamed it onto the ground in front of him, a red beam then headed straight for Kempachi _

_Kempchi was able to dodge it but Antono appeared right behind him slashed him across his back. _

"_Now that my blade has tasted blood im twice as strong__"___

_Kempachi grinned. __"__Perfect__"___

_If it seemd like Kempachi was going easy on Antono he wasn__'__t anymore he started getting faster and striking more blows eventually both of them were covered in cuts. They didn__'__t seem to affect Kempachi but the blood lost was tacking its toll on Antono, he was breathing heavily and his movment were getting sluggish. Eventually he couldn__'__t stand up anymore, he slumped on his knees._

"_This fight is as good as over, your finished__"__ Kempachi started to walk towards him to finish him off _

_Unohana looked away she couldn__'__t bare to see Antono get cut down._

"_Ive still got one final act__"__ said Antono looking at the ground _

"_Yeah and whats that__"__ asked Kempachi _

_Antono got to his feet and started to swing his blade around in a circle gradually getting faster his spirit energy increased as he did so, then when his spirit energy was high enough, he pointed his blade at Kempachi._

"_BANKAI__"_

_His spirit energy sky rocketed as his Bankai was released. His blade slowly disappeared, and a white hollow mask formed across his face, he grew claws and his very body started to change he got taller he had a slight hunch and spikes grew out og his spine. His hair went jet black and grew to the middle of his back and a black spiked tail formed._

_Everyone stood in amazment at what had happened, this was his hollow form._

_Antono didn__'__t wait around before Kempachi could do anything Antono disapeard and he had been slashed acorss his chest, Antono was moving to quickly for him to see. He turned around but only saw a glimpse of him before he disappeared again and slashed him. __"__That__'__s it__"__ said Kempachi as he removed his eye patch and raised his spirit energy to its full, he could now see Antono__'__s movments and the two of them clashed. _


End file.
